prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1987 Slammy Awards
|image =WWF_Slammy_Awards_80s.jpg |date = December 17, 1987 |host = |noawards = 14 |previous = 1986 Slammy Awards |next= 1994 Slammy Awards }} The second edition of the Slammy Awards (falsely referred to in commercials and on the air as the 37th annual Slammy Awards) took place on December 17 from Caesars Atlantic City in Atlantic City, New Jersey. This ceremony is perhaps best remembered for a musical number performed by WWF owner Vince McMahon, singing the song "Stand Back". The video of McMahon (whose on-air role at the time was strictly as an announcer) singing "Stand Back" would resurface on the May 28, 2001 episode of WWF Raw is War when Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit played the video to humiliate McMahon, who by then had long moved out of his announcing role and into his Mr. McMahon persona on TV; "Stand Back" has since resurfaced several times over the years as a running gag between McMahon and any face wrestler he is feuding with at that particular time, and was included on the 2006 McMahon DVD. List of Slammys *Best Performance by an Animal presented by Gene Okerlund **George Steele (winner) **Frankie **Damien **Matilda *Woman of the Year presented by Honky Tonk Man and Jimmy Hart **Miss Elizabeth (winner) **Sherri Martel **The Fabulous Moolah **Dolly Parton **Yoko Ono *Best Ring Apparel presented by Jim Duggan **Harley Race (winner) **Demolition **Randy Savage **Honky Tonk Man **Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid *Hulk Hogan Real American Award presented by Hulk Hogan to Billy Graham *Jesse "The Body" Award **Rick Rude (winner) **Butch Reed **Ultimate Warrior **Hercules **Sherri Martel *Greatest Hit presented by Jesse Ventura and Gene Okerlund **Jim Duggan (winner) **André the Giant **Honky Tonk Man **Bam Bam Bigelow **Rick Martel and Tito Santana *Manager of the Year presented by Gorilla Monsoon (No winner) **Bobby Heenan **Mr. Fuji **Jimmy Hart **Slick *Best Personal Hygiene presented by Jesse Ventura and Gene Okerlund **Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zhukov and Slick (winners) **King Kong Bundy **Sika **Hillbilly Jim **George Steele *Best Vocal Performance presented by Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth **Jim Duggan (winner) **Junkyard Dog **One Man Gang **Jimmy Hart **George Steele *Song of the Year presented by Jesse Ventura and Gene Okerlund (No winner - envelope eaten by Sika) **Vince McMahon (performed "Stand Back") **Koko B. Ware **Honky Tonk Man **Jimmy Hart (performed "Girls in Cars") *Best Group **One Man Gang (winner) *Humanitarian of the Year **Ted DiBiase (winner) *Best Head **Gene Okerlund and Bam Bam Bigelow (winners) *Bobby "The Brain" Heenan Scholarship Award **Islanders Haku & Tama, André the Giant, Hercules, King Kong Bundy, and Harley Race Images 1987 Slammy Awards.00001.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00002.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00003.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00004.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00005.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00006.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00007.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00008.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00009.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00010.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00011.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00012.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00013.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00014.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00015.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00016.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00017.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00018.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00019.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00020.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00021.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00022.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00023.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00024.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00025.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00026.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00027.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00028.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00029.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00030.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00031.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00032.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00033.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00034.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00035.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00036.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00037.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00038.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00039.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00040.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00041.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00042.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00043.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00044.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00045.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00046.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00047.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00048.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00049.jpg 1987 Slammy Awards.00050.jpg Category:Slammy Awards Category:Wrestling Awards